tatufandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
All the Things She Said(Canção)
|} All the Things She Said é uma canção da dupla russa t.A.T.u,para o seu primeiro álbum de estúdio em inglês, 200 KM/H In The Wrong Lane. A canção foi escrita por Sergio Galoyan, Trevor Horn, Martin Kierszenbaum, Elena Kiper e Valeriy Polienko e foi produzida por Horn.A canção foi a primeira canção em inglês gravada pela dupla, lançada pela Interscope Records, uma sub-gravadora da Universal Music. A canção recebeu críticas mistas dos críticos musicais, com alguns destacando a canção como a melhor do álbum e alguns pela parte lírica, que consideraram uma das melhores músicas até hoje. A canção chegou ao topo das paradas de vários países, entre eles, a Austrália, Nova Zelândia, Reino Unido, Rússia, Dinamarca, Itália e Suíça. A canção também chegou à #20 posição nos Estados Unidos, sendo a música de maior sucesso da dupla. O videoclipe da canção foi dirigido por Ivan Shapovalov. O vídeo causou uma grande polêmica, já que mostrava Katina e Volkova se beijando com uniformes escolares enquanto era vistas por pessoas desconhecidas. O videoclipe recebeu críticas mistas, mas por parte dos críticos musicais, a crítica foi bastante negativa. Já que muitos diziam que o vídeo incentivava pedófilos. Controversia: - Ficou em 4º lugar no "Much Music 50 Most Controversial Videos" (os 50 vídeos mais controversos da Much Music) - Os apresentadores de TV do Reino Unido Richard e Judy fizeram campanha para banir o vídeo da televisão alegando que incentivava os pedófilos com o uso de uniformes colegiais e garotas jovens se beijando. - Apesar dessa campanha ter falhado, outros programas de TV criticaram negativamente o vídeo e os beijos lésbicos. Das quatro vezes que o programa Top Of The Pops exibiu uma performance ao vivo das cantoras, o beijo foi substituído por imagens do público (às vezes se beijando). A música foi um sucesso nos Estados Unidos, ficando número 20 na Billboard Hot 100. Letras: |-|Inglês = All The Things She Said All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering how I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me Nobody else so we can be free Nobody else, so we can be free All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough this is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault, but I want her so much Wanna fly her away with the sun and the rain Coming over my face, wash away all the shame When they stop and stare, don't worry me Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said things she said All the things she said All the things she said Mother, looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind Daddy, looking at me Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line? All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said All the things she said Running through my head Running through my head All the things she said This is not enough This is not enough All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said All the things she said Things she said |-|Tradução = Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Isso não é o bastante Eu estou seriamente encrencada, eu me sinto totalmente perdida Se estou pedindo ajuda é apenas porque Estar com você abriu meus olhos Como eu poderia acreditar em uma surpresa tão perfeita? Eu continuo me perguntando, imaginando como Continuo fechando meus olhos mas não consigo te tirar da cabeça Quero voar para um lugar onde haja somente eu e você Ninguém mais, assim podemos ser livres Ninguém mais, assim podemos ser livres Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Isso não é o bastante Isso não é o bastante Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse E estou totalmente confusa, me sentindo encurralada e acometida Eles dizem que é minha culpa, mas eu quero isso tanto Quero fazê-la voar para longe com o sol e a chuva Vindo sobre o meu rosto, lave toda a vergonha Quando eles param e olham, eu não me preocupo Porque estou sentindo por ela o que ela sente por mim Eu posso tentar fingir, eu posso tentar esquecer Mas isso está me deixando louca, estou perdendo a cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Isso não é o bastante Isso não é o bastante Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Mãe, olhando para mim Diga: o que você vê? Sim, eu perdi minha cabeça Papai, olhando pra mim Algum dia serei livre? Eu passei do limite? Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Passando pela minha cabeça Passando pela minha cabeça Todas as coisas que ela disse Isso não é o bastante Isso não é o bastante Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Todas as coisas que ela disse Coisas que ela disse Música: thumb|left|289pxthumb|right|289px thumb|left|289 pxthumb|right|289 px thumb|left|289 pxthumb|right|289 px Categoria:Músicas